


it's okay

by orphan_account



Series: AwfulAwful [2]
Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a follow up lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's okay

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u like lmaooooo

And then she woke up.   
It was another one of those nightmares that she had ever since it happened. She couldn't bring herself to fusing again. No matter how hard she tried, she would always prompt out of it. She knew that she would have more comfort being fused, but she didn't want to.   
It felt...   
Different.   
Thankfully Ruby didn't care at all. Even if she wanted to, and she did, she didn't force her darling to do anything she didn't want to. Sometimes the nights all felt the same to her. Hardly anything new except that "peridot (accidentally) made herself a crystal gem" (Steven told her this) and about the cluster. But that wasn't what she was thinking about.   
It was sapphire.   
She hardly moved anywhere unless it was important and if she did, it was with her hand tightly wrapped around rubys. She always sat on rubys lap or somewhere close to her. Looking at her made Ruby feel awful. She couldn't help her no matter how hard she tried. No matter how many walks on the beach or spa-bathy type dates or kisses and cuddles helped. Sure, they made her happy but only for a short period of time. And so she tried as hard as she could.   
But every time after she seemed happy, she was smiling it went downhill. Smiling the one day, in tears the next.   
As those thoughts ran through rubies head, she heard a voice.   
"... Thank you Ruby..." She heard sapphires voice whisper softly into her ear.   
"Sapph-"  
"Please don't try to overdo yourself. I really appreciate you trying but I don't even know how to make myself feel better..." Sapphire said, trailing her deep voice off until Ruby could hardly understand what she was saying. A tear ran down rubies eye and she squeezed sapphire close to her. She felt her lovers arms wrap around hers and felt tears drop onto her shoulder.   
"I love you so much Ruby" she said and kissed on Rubys neck.   
"I love you too, sapphire" ruby replied to her and she ran her large Hands through sapphires hair.


End file.
